Forbidden fruit
by Hennrietta
Summary: Jack sparrow is a twenty year old, who lives with his father in shipwreck cove. His father remarries and jack finds himself in love with his stepsister. Will he live the dream with her or will it be a love that will haunt him forever? Warning :unpredictable story.


**Hello there,**

 **If you are a jackelica shipper like me then this story is for you. It is somewhat a forbidden love kind of story...jack is falling in love with his stepsister- crazy right? In this story, jack is 20 years old. Please give this story a chance. I promise there are unpredictable and exciting things coming. Okay, let's be real here, who really doesn't want to know what would happen after someone falls in love with their stepsister? *smirks***

* * *

 _Hennrietta_

 _Presents_

 **The**

 **forbidden fruit**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Spreading sunrise, pinkish glow, clouds tinted- colours spread across the sky announcing the new day. Oranges and reds painted across the clouds as if by a celestial hand.

The town was what a village becomes with no planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building was different, borrowing this and that from another era and in some cases; improvised. It made the place as glorious as a beloved grandmother's quilt, ever patch unique and as eye catching as the one before.

Shipwreck cove was really a town like no other.

It was also the home of the keeper of the code - captain Edward teague. Life for him was not that great after the loss of his wife a few years ago. His household crumbled down. How were two men with no experience keep a household? It was more like just a house not a home. He was in a desperate need of someone to make it a home but mostly needed a mother figure for jack. He was scared of the person his son was turning into. He had him, yes but he also needed motherly love and advice.

"You wanted to talk to me, dad, " jack came down the stairs into the living room.

Captain teague was sitting on a chair. He looked at jack and then laid his guitar on the floor.

"Aye Jackie, " he replied.

"What is it then? "Jack folded his arms.

"Do you remember that issue I told about of me remarrying? " he looked straight into his son's eyes.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "ayes and I will always be against it. "

"I am not asking for your opinion, boy, I am telling that I am remarrying. I am only doing the best for me, for you and this household. "

"What the bloody hell, dad? " he shouted angrily, "you're doing it for me? For this household?... I don't. Need. A mother. No other woman will ever replace mum. What are you doing? "

"This is what your mother would have wanted me to do. I don't care if it sits or doesn't sit well with you. I am doing it, " teague growled.

"Alright then, go ahead and do it... But this will no longer be my home. I am leaving, iam... "

A knock interrupted him.

They both looked at the door.

"She's here, " teague said.

Jack looked at his father. He felt betrayed. You could never trust anybody, could you? He couldn't believe he told him about it after he had already done it. His father was officially married - for the second time and he officially became a stepson to somebody.

Teague opened the door.

"Beatrice, " he said happily.

Jack leaned to the side to see the woman who was fit enough to replace his dear late mother.

The woman looked to be in her early forties compared to his father who was in his late forties. She was beautiful quite right. She had an expensive looking black dress on with golden embroidery. Despite that, jack would never see her as a mother figure to him.

"Come in, " teague said, "do you have any heavy luggage? "

"You have no idea, " Beatrice replied.

Teague smiled softly.

Two men brought in large suitcases and trunks.

Jack was shocked at the amount of luggage. Everyone of them set on top of the other.

"Are you moving the whole house? " teague asked.

Beatrice chuckled, "we, women need a lot of things and it so might happen that this may not be enough. "

"Not enough? Then what would you be? " jack asked - shocked.

Beatrice looked at him. Her eyes widened, "oh, " she expressed in a sing-song voice, "is that him? " she looked at teague.

He nodded his head yes.

"Oh, he is beautiful!" She walked to him.

Jack's lips twitched. He knew what was to come and he didn't want it at all.

Beatrice cupped his face and she forcibly rested his head on her shoulder - into a hug.

Jack didn't enjoy any second of it. Oh how he prayed for it to end. He felt chocked up.

Beatrice broke the hug.

Relief.

"All the luggage has been taken out, mother, " a female voice said.

"Alright, my love, " Beatrice replied.

Teague looked at the girl and smiled. Her new stepdaughter.

"Edward, this is my daughter, Angelica, " Beatrice introduced proudly.

"'Ello darling, " Edward greeted, "nice to finally meet you. "

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you too, " she responded.

"Uh... This is me son, jack, " teague introduced to her.

Jack swallowed hard.

"Nice to meet you, jack, " she smiled.

Jack opened his mouth but couldn't utter any word.

"... Likewise... " he finally replied.

He scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

Oh that young lady.

Looking at her was as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed.

Her hair was dark, but a softish brown, and her skin was fair. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on sweeping, long, velvety eyelashes. Her virility-brown eyes set his heart a-thump. Sitting below her beautifully symmetrical nose were red pouted swollen lips.

And to talk about dress. There just word to describe it- beautiful!

He reckoned he fell in love right at first sight.

Was that normal?

He was very popular with the ladies but that one.

That young woman. It was different.

Maybe it was just her good looks. Maybe it was just lust but he couldn't deny it. He had never felt that way with another woman. There was just something about her. He couldn't explain it but he could feel it.

Crazy enough, she was his new stepsister! He felt disgusted by himself.

"Jack. Help Angelica with her luggage and show her to her bedroom, " teague ordered, " as for me I have business of me own. " he smiled at Beatrice.

"Oh Edward. Always so charming, " she said and caressed his cheek.

Jack was disgusted. He just rolled his eyes.

 **...**

Jack opened the door to a room. He went in and set the suitcases on the floor.

"Here it is. Your bedroom, " he informed.

Angelica examined the place.

The room contained a small bed - neatly made, two straight-backed chairs,

a washstand, a bureau-without any mirror-and a small table. There were no pictures on the wall.

All day, the sun had been pouring down upon the roof, and the little room was like an oven for heat. As there were no screens, the windows had not been raised.

She went to the window and opened it. Cool morning breeze swept in, relieving the room of the heat. It was quite a nice scenery of the sea from there.

She turned around and looked at jack, hoping maybe he would say something - maybe start a conversation. He was her new stepbrother after all, she hoped that they would maybe get to know each other a little but he didn't. She wasn't quite aware of the situation he was in.

"Iam going to check who's at the door, " he said quickly.

"I... Haven't heard any knock... " Angelica pointed.

"Uh... " he rubbed the back of his neck, "then I should probably go and check for whatever made that sound. "

He quickly opened the door and shut it behind him.

Angelica opened it to see where he was going but she only heard a door, third to hers slam shut. She assumed it was his bedroom.

She raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

" _Gente loca, "_ she said and went back in her room.

 **...**

 **Juicy, innit? You tell me.**

 ***Gente loca * - crazy people.**


End file.
